The Betrayal of Trust
by ViceroyRick
Summary: Sakuya goes to meet an old friend from the past with knowledge of the present. What will happen when these two figures go to stop the schemes of a Russian mastermind? We shall see...


The Betrayal of Trust

A Story of Sakuya

**Chapter 1: The Visit**

Sakuya Izayoi awoke one fair morning and got out of bed. She was walking toward her bureau to get her fresh maid's outfit when she noticed a date on her calendar. It read "To do Today- Meet James at the Bakery-10 a.m. sharp!" She rushed to the bathroom, and, grabbing her black Armani suit, proceeded to get ready to go to the bakery. With a quick washing and braiding of her silver hair, she put on her Armani suit and drew up the zippers of her black boots, the taut leather gripping her sculpted thighs, and slipped a knife into each boot. She pulled out a silver handkerchief and put it in her front pocket and grabbed her ready-prepared briefcase, just in case.

She got into her black Rolls Royce, complete with Corinthian leather and a drink bar full of knives and various knife-based weaponry and drove to 133 South 41st Street, in downtown Gensokyo, to meet James. Once there, she locked her car door, and walked into the bakery. She walked to the far back of the store, where the restrooms and janitor's closet were. She turned o the closet door, and knocked four times upon the door. A voice emanated from the inside, and it said "When doth the hawk strike?" "At high noon" replied Sakuya. The door swung open, revealing James, his silver earring twinkling in the fluorescent lights.

"Hello James, nice to see you again," said Sakuya. "Yes, my friend, but I come in a time that does not leave much time for cheerful greetings, for our old friend, Vladimir Chmerkovsky, is up to no good again" said James. "I thought we killed him in Rekjavik" said Sakuya. "Apparently not, and he is back with a vengeance" said James. "Well, let's go then, there is no time to waste" said Sakuya. "Indeed" said James

**Chapter 2: The Confrontation**

Sakuya and James departed immediately from the bakery, going to the National Airline of Gensokyo, and boarding a 949 to Phoenix, Arizona, where Vladimir's base of operations was rumored to be located. They hoped to find something there to help them in their mission. ]

They landed 42 hours later, and took a cab to 431 South 11th Street, where, in an old bar, Vladimir's base was located. As soon as they stepped inside, Sakuya pushed James to one side, then threw herself across the room, just as a pressure-activated bomb exploded, destroying the doorway. Sakuya got up and walked over to James, who appeared unhurt. He took her hand, and got up, shaking slightly before walking back to the bar, and running his hand in the alcoves before finding a switch. He turned the knob, and the bookcase next to the wine rack rose up in the air and showed a dark corridor.

"We should head down that way" said James. "No, really?" asked Sakuya sarcastically. "Yes, and this is no time for sarcasm" said James. Suddenly, a creaking sound emanated from beneath James' feet. "What happened?' asked Sakuya. "I think I just tripped one of Vladimir's self-replicating sound traps, the sound will travel throughout a 20-yard radius" said James. "Great, so now he knows we are coming, time to hurry up the mission" said Sakuya, running down the corridor.

A few minutes and several sharp turns later, James and Sakuya had come to a door marked "Do Not Enter-Highly Unstable Chemical Hold." "Don't worry, I'll have us in in a jiff" said Sakuya, pulling a knife from her boot, and sliding it down the side of the door. The lock clicked, and the door swung open, sliding smoothly on its well-oiled hinges. She opened the door and…

**Chapter 3: The Meltdown**

"Don't move" said a voice. "Vladimir!" said James. "Yes, it is I, Vladimir, and hello James, so nice to see you again" said Vladimir. "I wish I could say the same" said James. "Bruno, Pavlov, take these two to the torture room and make them talk" said Vladimir" "Yes sir" they said, moving towards James and Sakuya. Sakuya pulled a knife from her boot and threw it, the blade embedding itself in the skull of Pavlov. He fell to the floor, dead, just as James raised a revolver and shot Bruno, killing him, as the shot had gone through the skull. "Looks like you just can't find good help like you used to" said James. "Yes, it seems so" said Vladimir, pushing a red button behind him. A wall flipped up, and a guided laser cannon fired a single blast, aimed straight at Sakuya. "Sakuya, no!" yelled James, throwing himself in front of her. For a second, just as the beam hit, James was illuminated, his hair whipping in front of his face, before falling to the ground.

"James, no…" said Sakuya. "Shame about that" said Vladimir, before pressing another button, opening a trapdoor under Sakuya's feet, but before she fell, she threw a specialized shrapnel knife bomb, ready to explode. The bomb exploded just as she fell, the small pieces of the knife embedding themselves in Vladimir's heart. He dropped to the floor as Sakuya threw a grappling hook and swung to the corridor. She ran down the opposite side and jumped into a side room. All of a sudden, an alarm blared, signaling the meltdown of the nuclear cases in Vladimir's office. Sakuya, realizing he must have pulled the lever as a last move, jumped out of the window in her room and hit the ground running. She was already four miles away when the bar went up in smoke.

**Chapter 4: The Hunt**

Sakuya walked 33 more miles before she found a small city. She walked to an abandoned hotel and fell asleep immediately. She awoke the next morning to the sound of whirring choppers and ran to the back of the hotel. During this time, she ran into a man who held a finger to his mouth and pointed down, to a basement exit. He opened it, and they both descended into darkness. A few hours later, Sakuya and the stranger walked up some stairs into a brightly lit mall. Sakuya turned around, ready to thank the stranger, but stopped dead in her tracks, for she surely thought it was Vladimir. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Tomas Brode, son of Vladimir Chmerkovsky, although I was left as a babe on my mother's doorstep," said the stranger. "And you are?" asked Tomas. "I am Sakuya Izayoi, the woman your father has hunted for 30 years" said Sakuya. "Oh" said Tomas.

Sakuya got out of the building and headed toward another plane terminal, ready to catch a flight to Wales, where Vladimir's second base was located. The flight took longer than she had suspected, thanks to Tomas. When they did finally arrive, Sakuya took a sharp right down an old alleyway, ending at a solid brick wall. She pushed the fourth brick to the right, and the bricks slid aside to let them pass. They walked inside, and were ambushed immediately by two heavily armed, steroid-crazed Russian assassins. They put two masks on the faces of Sakuya and Tomas, who immediately fell asleep, due to the gases in the masks.

They awoke in a cell in front of a blaring monitor. The screen read: "This cage will explode in 00:02:04 minutes." Sakuya, knowing that time was of the essence, quickly opened her blouse, revealing a sheathed knife in the middle of her ample breasts. She took it out, and, with one swift move, cut the lock. Immediately, alarms blared and Sakuya could hear the sounds of feet clomping towards them. She took Tomas by the hand and ran down the hall, which ended in a bronze door. She kicked it open, and saw…

**Chapter 5: Realization**

"Hello, Sakuya, pleased to see you made it" said a voice. "James? Is that you?" asked Sakuya. "Yes, it is I" said James. "I can't believe it, I-I thought you were dead" said Sakuya. "It was just an elaborate ruse to get Vladimir out of the way, so that I could become ruler, all I needed was to hunt down his last heir and kill him and then my rule would be undisputable" said James. "James, why…" said Sakuya. All of a sudden, a shot was fired, and Sakuya felt rivulets of warm blood running down her back. Tomas was dead. Sakuya returned the favor by deftly throwing two knives. Both of them hit their marks, and the bodyguards lay dead at James' feet.

A third knife was thrown, and a fourth , followed by a fifth, ending with a sixth, and, in a flash, James was pinned to his chair. Sakuya walked up to him, applying a layer of lipstick as she went. She bowed down, and kissed James. It was a long kiss, and when it was over, James was dead. Sakuya took out a water pouch from her bodice and washed off the lipstick. Gathering her wits, she hit the self-destruct button before leaving to go home.

**END**


End file.
